1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an umbrella and, more particularly, to a umbrella to provide a shading effect.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional umbrella comprises a shank, a fixed ring mounted on the upper end of the shank, a movable ring movably mounted on the shank, a base mounted on the lower end of the shank, a plurality of ribs each pivotally mounted on the fixed ring, a plurality of spreaders each pivotally mounted on the movable ring and each pivotally connected with a respective one of the ribs, and a canopy mounted on the ribs. However, the ribs are secured on the fixed ring, and the spreaders are secured on the movable ring, so that the spreaders and the ribs cannot be detached from the fixed ring and the movable ring for replacement. Thus, when one of the spreaders or the ribs is broken or worn out, the umbrella is inoperative and has to be thrown away, thereby decreasing the lifetime of the umbrella.